


Champions of the World

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [14]
Category: Justice League of America (Comics), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate universe-Justice League, Gen, I'm a total nerd and I'm proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Queen as members of the Justice League.</p><p>Yes, I'm a total nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brightest May

In the privacy of his flat, Brian stood before a strange, metallic object resembling a lantern. He held up his hand, sliding a small green ring onto his finger, before pressing said ring against the lantern. As the lantern began to glow, he spoke quietly but solemnly.

"In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight.  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!"

Upon completing the strange rite, he drew back his hand and formed a fist. Instantly, a green and black uniform materialized, including an eye mask. Striding over to the window, he pushed it open, shooting out into the air.

_It's still hard to believe this ring lets me fly_ , he thought. _Wonder if I'll ever get used to it--ah, there he is._

Flying close to the plane, he held out his fist so that the ring was facing out, and focused ever so slightly. A beam of green light emerged, forming into a large hand, which caught the plane and gently brought it down. As the dazed pilot emerged, Brian flew down, stopping just before he touched the ground.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," the other man replied. "Th-thank you...ah..."

Brian gave a small smile. "I'm Green Lantern."


	2. Acceleration

_Man, this feels great_ , thought Roger. _I am_ never _going to get tired of running this fast._

Rounding the corner, he caught sight of his destination--the district's largest bank. A man in a green costume with yellow accents was striding out, carrying bags of cash.

"Really, Weather Wizard?" he quipped, causing the green-suited man to turn sharply. "How many times have you tried this in the past month?"

"The Flash!" the aforementioned 'Weather Wizard' growled. "Once again, you endeavor to stop me. When will you learn you cannot defeat me? With this power, I am a god!"

"Last I checked, gods don't need to rob banks," Flash retorted.

The other man laughed. "You know what, Flash? You're right! I've been thinking too small!" Raising his hands, he focused intently, and a large tornado formed before him.

"Oh, crap," Flash muttered.

As the tornado tore down the street, he ran after it, glancing left and right to see if there were any civilians. He sighed in relief at seeing there were none.

 _OK, let's see_ , he thought. _Tornadoes spin in a counterclockwise direction. So if I run around it clockwise, I should be able to unravel it._

Racing into the tornado's path, he began to circle it at high speed. Sure enough, it began to dissipate, the winds dying away.

Back outside the bank, the Weather Wizard was about to leave when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Miss me?"

As the Weather Wizard turned, Flash socked him in the jaw, sending him flying into a nearby dumpster. Hitting his head on the open lid, he lay unconscious amongst numerous pieces of trash.

"Guess you're not a god after all," Flash chuckled.


	3. True Night

Over the last few months, there had been numerous reports of unusual individuals. Some had astonishing powers, while others wielded unusual gadgetry or impressive skills. Some were of a heroic nature, while others appeared to be more villainous. Either way, John was determined to find out more.

Which is why, instead of representing the Deacon Foundation at tonight's charity event, he was sitting by himself in the Batcave, reading over a sizable collection of files he had painstakingly gathered.

"Fishermen on a boat off the coast of Essex reported seeing a man emerge from beneath the waves, saving them from a powerful maelstrom," he read aloud. "Rumors of the figure known only as 'Ziggy Green' continue to abound...accounts of a vigilante in an outfit reminiscent of Robin Hood..."

_At this rate, the state of the world will be quite different from what the public knows now_ , he thought. _And very soon, too._

"Sir, I have dinner here for you. Am I correct in assuming you won't be attending any events tomorrow, either?"

"I'm afraid you are, Alex," John replied, turning to face the Deacon family butler. "I have too much to look through."

"So I see." Alex set down the tray. "Mind if I help?"

"Not at all," John handed him a short stack of papers. "I've gone over these already, but a second pair of eyes couldn't hurt."

"Indeed." Alex picked up the top sheet and read thoughtfully. "Hm. I've heard about this woman. She has been seen multiple times in the past few days. In fact, many of them occurred shortly after sightings of other...what was the term you used again?"

"Metahumans," John replied, tapping his chin in thought. "Perhaps she's investigating them too."

"Are you considering a partnership with her, sir?"

"If she's interested." John looked closely at the picture of the statuesque woman. "I doubt she would be a pushover in battle, if that armor is anything to go by."


	4. Watch This Man Fly

"One of these days, Bulsara, I will figure out how you do it."

Freddie smiled and shook his head. "Try all you like, Derrick, but that secret is one you'll never learn."

"Honestly, Freddie." Derrick Branche took a sip of coffee. "There are just some things I've never been able to understand about you. Remember back at St. Peter's, when you accidentally broke my arm during that match?"

"Yes," Freddie responded as his mind drifted back...  
\----------------  
"I'm worried, Jer." Bomi Bulsara paced back and forth nervously. "I know he didn't mean to break that boy's arm, but if he doesn't learn to control his strength, he could cause something worse."

"And I don't think he's even reached his full power," Jer said, nodding. "Especially considering he appears to have other...abilities as well. Did you know he was able to hear a conversation between two of his teachers from the other end of the hall? Not to mention when he fell from that branch. There wasn't a scratch on him."

"Do you think it has to do with where he came from?" Bomi asked. "I'm not saying that we made a mistake taking him in, but since he's not biologically ours..."

"I-I'm adopted?"

Bomi and Jer turned to see a trembling Freddie standing in the doorway. None of them said anything for a few moments, then...

"We...we found you when you were a baby," Bomi said quietly. "At the time, we didn't think we could have children of our own, so we decided to take you in as our own."

"So I...can't we pretend I'm still your son?" Freddie asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You _are_ our son," Jer said softly, putting her arms around him. "No matter what."  
\----------------  
 _It's a lot to take in_ , Freddie thought, looking out at the nighttime streets of London.

It had been around eight years since he'd learned he was adopted, and in that time, his powers had grown quite a bit. However, it was only a few days ago that he learned the whole story.

Before he and his family had set off for England, Bomi had gone out behind the house and dug up a strange capsule-like object. Freddie hadn't really gotten the chance to get a good look at it until shortly after they'd arrived.

Within the capsule, he'd found a small crystalline object, apparently a recording device. The recording was made by a man named Jor-El, telling how his home planet of Krypton had destroyed itself, and how he'd sent his son to Earth.

"Earth is similar to how Krypton was millennia ago," he had said. "But it resides under a younger, more powerful sun. Under its light, you will possess great power. This power may make you feel like an outcast, and it may take time for the people of this world to accept you. But you can give them a path to follow, an ideal to reach for. They will follow you, they will stumble and fall, but with time, they will join you in the sun."

Now, perched on the roof of Ealing Art College, Freddie thought about his father's words. True, he had lived on Earth for most of his life, but was he truly human?

 _Does it really matter where I'm from?_ he asked himself? _I do have the power to make a difference--to help make my adopted world a better place._

Climbing to his feet, he took one more glance around, then leapt from the rooftop, landing gracefully on another a good distance away. Taking another leap, he found himself shooting higher than he'd ever leapt before, rocketing through the air.

Laughing with delight, he soared through the night sky, his heart singing with joy.  
\----------------  
"Freddie? Earth to Freddie?"

"Hm?" Freddie blinked. "Oh, sorry Derrick. I was lost in thought."

"Well, I was just saying..." Derrick got no further, because at that moment, a cry for help caught Freddie's keen ears.

"Oh, blast. I've got to go."

Without further explanation, he got up and headed for the phone booth he'd noticed on his way over.

"I believe this...is a job for Superman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was inspired by _Man of Steel_.


End file.
